


Семья

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал G-PG-13 от WTF Borderlands 2021





	Семья

[Фулл (2358х3430)](https://images2.imgbox.com/eb/f9/IorFd0Da_o.jpg)


End file.
